Kiss Me?
by Blue Bunny Doll
Summary: Zhang He has a goal to reach by the end of the night....... Sima Yi x Zhang He... YOAI LEMON... Do not read if you have virgin eyes!


XOXOXOX (_Hugs and Kisses are appropriate for this story XD)_

_A/N WARNING! THIS IS AYAOI PWP, AKA Porn without plot… I know some of you are all like… YAY! I LOVE PWPs! But you forgot about the YAOI part… okay…? Yaoi… definition…Graphic sex scene between Sima Yi and Zhang He… Well that's not really what it means… but in this story it is! YAY! Now read on…_

_Disclaimer – Don't own, Don't ask, Don't sue_

XOXOXOX

**Kiss Me...?**

XOXOXOX

Sima Yi glared down at the overly large table. There was a map spread across it. It was a large map, around the same size as the table actually. It showed an extremely detailed overhead view of Wu Zhang plains. Sima Yi regarded his battle plans.

As the Wei strategist he was obligated to have a full outline of how the battle was going to go. They wouldn't be charging out for another two weeks, but Sima Yi wasn't a simpleton, he knew he could have these plans ready to present to Lord Cao Cao by morning. So he went over his current plan, which was, when put bluntly, attack the supply depot. It was a perfect plan. There was only one problem…

It was dense. It sucked. It… was…

"Horrible!"

The Wei Strategist covered his face with his hands and groaned. No matter how hard he thought about it, Attacking Zhuge Liang head on was even more foolish. _There is no way this could get any worse…_

Just then he heard the briefing room door open very slowly. Some one was making it very obvious that they were trying to sneak in Sima Yi still did bother taking his hands off his face. Another smaller pair of hands covered them. And a voice whispered near his ear.

"Guess who…"

Sima Yi winced. _Damn… who is it… a girl um… well there's only one girl in the entire Wei palace… but she wouldn't miss catching up on her 'beauty sleep' to come in here, bother me and be yelled at… but still the evidence only points in that direction…_

"Zhen Ji… what do you…?"

Who ever it was behind him made a scoffing noise. "Some Wei strategist you are! Can't even figure out who's teasing you silly…"

"OH GOD NO!"

"What?"

Sima Yi turned around slowly.

There, clad in the baby blue uniform night clothes that had been made especially for the woman of the Wei kingdom, was…

Zhang He…

Sima Yi turned back around quickly. _Noooo! Go away I'm…_ "Zhang He get out of here I'm a very busy man."

Zhang he pouted, and instead of leaving he sat down on one of the long benches near the table. "I just came in to see what you're doing."

What do you think I'm doing?" Sima Yi scoffed. "I'm working on a battle outline."

Zhang He lay on his back on the bench, unconsciously stroking his flat stomach. "Sounds boring."

Sima Yi twitched. L_ittle fool… should learn some manners. _"You shouldn't be so negative."

"There's noting beautiful about 'battle outlines'." Zhang He giggled.

"I though you were supposed be able to find the inner beauty of all things."

Zhang He smiled.

It was a smiled that Sima Yi knew not to trust. That same smile Zhang He would use before attacking in battle. It was… suggestive.

Sima Yi fidgeted uncomfortably. _Damn butterfly wings…_

"Well," Zhang He continued, "I guess I'll just have to stay in here with you for a while… at least till I figure out the inner beauty of strategy."

Sima Yi winced, there was that smile again. "I wouldn't want you to lose any sleep over this, Zhang He."

Zhang He sat up so he was straddling the bench before standing up and walking over to stand directly behind Sima Yi. "Nonsense! You're the one and only Sima Yi! Wei kingdom strategist! You'll be finished in no time. Just pretend in not here."

Sima Yi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He couldn't even see Zhang He anymore. But just knowing the pretty general was standing mere inches behind him was shockingly turning him on.

The strategist took a deep breath and continued going over his map.

XOXOXOX

After about ten minutes of silence Zhang He pouted loudly and began complaining. "SIMA YI I'M BOARD!"

Sima Yi jumped a bit, he'd forgotten that Zhang He was even there. "Is that why you came here in the first place, because you were board?"

Zhang He grinned saucily. "Not really…" The butterfly wings walked around the strategists chair and hopped onto the table.

Sima Yi swallowed audibly looking up at Zhang He in all his allure. "S-so why did you come?" He asked, barely keeping his voice straight.

Zhang He shrugged. "A little this a little that and maybe something else if you're up to it later."

Sima Yi gapped. "What are you… talking about?"

"MY GOD MAN YOU'RE DENSE!"

Sima Yi jumped back shocked at Zhang He's sudden dramatic outburst.

"I can't believe you still don't understand after I just made it perfectly crystal clear to you!"

Sima Yi blinked. "W-were… were you going to seduce me?"

Again with the smile the Sima Yi found so very magnetic.

"Yes… Yes I am."

"Am?" Sima Yi squeaked.

Zhang He giggled hopping of the table and into Sima Yi's lap. The butterfly wings shivered when he felt Sima Yi's hardness thought his robes. "I think its working."

So much was all happening at once. Sima Yi's usually extremely quick brain was slowing down considerably, probably because all the blood was rushing to lower more… pleasurable areas.

Suddenly a switch in Sima Yi's brain seemed to flick on. Zhang He was seducing him… Zhang He. The butterfly general. A fellow Wei officer. There were so many things wrong with having the beautiful… man… boy… rocking back and forth enticingly on his lap.

And if anyone were so walk in…

Sima Yi tried not to think about it.

The strategist hoisted the small man into his arms. Zhang He gasped at the sudden change in affairs, but that was what he wanted. The moment he walked into the briefing room he'd set a goal. His goal was to be fucked senseless before the night was over. He was already well on his way to accomplishing said goal. But Sima Yi seemed to have other plans. Zhang He was surprised again as Sima Yi lay him down on the large table on top of the beautiful map, that's right… Zhang He has found the inner beauty of strategy. After placing him gently on the table Sima Yi didn't seem intent on doing much else. Zhang He whimpered. He really needed it, hard, fast and now. "Sima…"

"What are you doing to me?" Sima Yi asked in a voice so rough that it should have belonged to Cao Ren.

"I'm teasing you."

"I don't like your teasing."

"Then punish me."

Sima Yi glared down at the butterfly general who was panting uncontrollably, were as he was keeping his breaths as steady with all his self control. Sima Yi made to back away but Zhang He just threw one long leg over the other mans' shoulder. "Fuck me."

Sima Yi hiss, his control was slowly slipping away it was only a matter of time before… "No…"

"Kiss me."

Sima Yi raised a fine eyebrow. "What?"

"Just one kiss then I'll never bother you ever again. Please."

Sima Yi weighed his options. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Zhang He, hell he dreamed about it every night. But it seemed so… wrong. Not that wrong's always a bad thing… well… okay so it usually is… But why did Zhang He want to be kissed by him? And do other things no less! There were so many other people he could…

A soft whimper from below him stopped his train of thought.

"Sima… please... just one."

Sima Yi sighed. "Just one… then you'll promise to never bother me again while I'm working." He was so hard that, even if Zhang He left, he definitely wouldn't be able to concentrate on his plans.

"Never ever." There was a naughty smile on Zhang He's perfect lips.

Sima Yi leaned over put a hand on either side of Zhang He's head. "Just one…"

Zhang He let out another whimper. "Sima please I…"

He was silenced. A pair of soft lips covered his own. Zhang He moaned and arched up against the other, wrapping his arms around Sima Yi's neck. He never wanted it to end. It was just so… he parted his lips invitingly.

_Maybe can persuade him into think he needs more._

Sima Yi closed his eyes tightly and thrust his tongue into Zhang He's mouth. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Making out with Zhang He in the briefing room… on the damn map no less! This had not been on his schedule. But still… the soft curves of the butterfly generals body even through the fabric was arousing… was one kiss going to be enough.

_I highly doubt it. _

The passionate kiss finally broke when both men needed air, not that Zhang He was getting much since he was panting like a rutting animal. His entire body flushed.

Sima Yi sighed. "Zhang He… why did you come to me?"

_Damnit is he trying to talk to me? I am in no mood to talk… I'm in no position to talk… _

Zhang He tried hopelessly to get his breathing under control, not that thinking straight mattered since he'd known his answer since he'd first met the strategist. "Because you're damn sexy."

Sima Yi shook his head. "But… but what about Cao pi… you could have gone to him."

"Ew…" Zhang He found himself giggling; _I really need to stop doing that_. "Cao Pi's icky… and besides… I love you"

Sima Yi twitched. "Wah…?"

Zhang He glowered"Oh come on what's not to love… you're so serious some times… It's..."

Sima Yi caught his pouting lip in a chased kiss. "I love you too…"

Zhang He blinked, then came to a realization, wrapping his arms around Sima Yi's neck and smirking saucily. "So what are we going to do about that? Hmm?"

Sima Yi smiled back. "I think we should go about the usual course of action were upon you let me proclaim my love physically."

Zhang He moaned, leaning his head on Sima Yi's shoulder and running his hand over the others chest. "I'd like you to take me to your room…. Then fuck me."

"Your wish is my command."

XOXOXOX

After the longest 3 minute walk down the hall Sima Yi was finally opening the door to his rooms. It had been hard for them to keep their hands off each other, but as liberal as the Wei kingdom was Sima Yi had a feeling that making love in the middle of the great hall would be slightly frowned upon.

But now they were alone. He turned to lock the door and Zhang He was pressed up against him from behind, breathing in his ear, kissing his neck. "God, Sima Yi... I'm not usually this much of a slut, but... I want you..."

"You ARE usually this much of a slut." Sima Yi murmured turning around a wrapping his arms around Zhang He's waist. He took one of the other man's hand and pressed it against his crotch. "Feel how much I want you."

"Siam Yi… you're huge!"

"Because I want you so much."

Quickly he crushed his mouth to the other mans. Their tongues explored desperately. This kiss was a hundred times hotter than the first, and they pressed the lengths of their bodies together, hardness seeking hardness. Sima Yi felt Zhang He gasp into his mouth as their erections lined up.

They were both breathing hard and fully aroused when Zhang He finally broke off. "Oh god Sima Yi I haven't ever done anything like this before."

Siam Yi nearly choked on his own tongue. "WAH!"

"I know it sounds silly since I seem like such a slut and all…"

"You're a virgin!"

Zhang He pouted. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"NO! I mean… no…" Sima Yi coughed tiring to get his voice straight. "Are you sure you want me to…"

"Take me… Yes." Zhang He pulled Sima Yi back to the bed. "Take me, fuck me, love me anything, I want you."

Sima Yi's nonexistent self confidence was dwindling. "You couldn't want me."

"Why?" Zhang He was just complaining now. The only thing worse then being a kid was being treated like a kid and that's how he felt.

"You're much younger then me… you don't know what you want."

"I am not and I do."

Sima Yi climbed onto the bed with Zhang He and just held the other man. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh pish posh!" Zhang He searched through nonexistent pockets. "I have oil!"

"What?"

"Well you know Gan Ning."

"Traitor who went over to fight with Wu."

"oh shut up… well! He has this little bishy boyfriend see…"

"Bishy?"

Zhang He, still talking. "You know the one obsessed with lighting everything on fire."

"Yes what of him."

"Well! He told me…"

"You talk with him?"

"Silence! Any way… He told me that Lu Xun was a virgin once too…"

"No really."

Zhang He glared at him. "We can put this off for another night you know."

"Uh… sorry continue."

"Well Lu Xun was a virgin once but they used this thing called prep…"

"Ahhh…"

"Yes… so all you have to do is prep me nice and good with this," gesture to the oil, "and I'll be fine!"

Sima Yi took the vile of oil from Zhang He… he smirked evilly. "Zhang He… disrobe."

"YAY!"

I took a few moments, all those damn layers, but both men were finally devised of all their clothing. They melted into each other's arms, running their free hands all over each other. The two men kissed passionately.

When they paused again Sima Yi gasped, "Turn over."

The butterfly general obeyed, spreading his legs happily. He gasped out loud as he felt the Strategists lubricated finger brush his opening. Then it slipped inside, and Zhang He moaned louder, mouth hanging open at the sensation of being opened.

By the time Sima Yi was finished prepping him, Zhang He was panting, begging wordlessly for more. Sima's fingers inside him were wonderful, and a promise of even more wonderful things to come. He whimpered as Sima Yi removed them.

"Shh, Zhang He, just wait." Sima Yi soothed as he quickly lubed his own throbbing arousal. The image of the butterfly wings spread out before him was just too tempting. And Zhang He was amazingly responsive, and his erotic cries made the Wei strategist' blood run hotter.

Carefully Sima Yi positioned himself; then he was sliding into heaven, taking Zhang He's virginity slowly and deliberately. Zhang He cried out, but not in pain; he clutched at the pillows, mouth open and legs spread. Siam Yi was on his knees, raising the other mans hip, pushing slowly inside Zhang He's body; the pleasure mounted and The butterfly general's body gripped him.

Finally the two were completely joined; bodies as one, they paused to catch their breath. "Are you ok, Zhang He?" Sima Yi gasped, trying to keep from coming too soon.

"Yes, oh, god, Sima Yi, yes, it's so good," moaned Zhang He, marveling at how anything could feel this good. Sima Yi's cock was all the way inside him, stretching him, possessing him... the mere thought of what they were doing made him feel incredible.

Sima Yi decided they were ready, and began to thrust in and out of the butterfly general and he sped up his thrusts as passion overtook them both. Soon they were both crying out with every thrust, and Sima Yi was losing his rhythm.

"Harder..." begged Zhang He, and Sima Yi knew he couldn't last much longer. He reached down to take Zhang He's dripping cock in his hand. Zhang He screamed his name as he began to pump it.

Helplessly, Zhang He surrendered to sensation; gasping, he climaxed, blinded by pleasure, he shot his seed all Sima's hand and the bed, muscles clamping down excruciatingly on Sima Yi's cock. The waves of pleasure were still washing over him when he felt Sima Yi stiffen.

The blond thought he was dying; he screamed his lover's name as he released his passion inside Zhang He. The ecstasy went on and on; Zhang He's body gripped him and milked out Sima Yi's climax.

Sima Yi's limbs wouldn't support him anymore; collapsing next to Zhang He, he kissed him tenderly. "That was amazing, Zhang He."

Zhang He nodded, "But I seem to have made a mess."

Sima Yi closed his eyes and smiled. "Whatever shall we do about it?"

"Well… a few thing spring to mind."

**THE END**

_The moral of the story – Just because you're a slut doesn't make you a whore… or something like that…_

XOXOXOX

_A/N – OH MY GOD! Heh… that's what half my readers are saying… Praise me for this lemon was damn hot… AHHH! Lemons are so good… ((Drools over her own story)) I love Zhang He… he so… cool… making Zhang He a virgin… WASN'T THAT INTERESTING! R&R! Or I'll send chibis after you and they'll… uh… haunt your dreams and fill you mind with YAOI!_


End file.
